Twist
by kessemm
Summary: tristen comes back, jess still on her mind. set in beggining of fourth season. partially romance and just about rory's relationship with her mom, and other people in her life. not fluffy. haven't decided pairing yet. one thing: paris will NOT be with jess
1. New things and new people

A/N: hope u like this story haven't decided what the pairing will be, that's for u to find out! kind of in the end of the third season (Sorry but I don't live in America and it's going to take a while for season four and five to get here, for now I am using my amazing voodoo psychic knowledge from the internet, so please don't be mad if I do things differently) anyway ENJOY!

Rory sat in her Yale suite she shared with Paris in the bath tub, not noticing Paris come in. She felt the warm water caress her, now clean, skin. All her problems went away, she wasn't thinking about the hard time she had leaving her mother, or in fact- anything, she had slow relaxing evening planned out.

"Hey Rory?" she heard from the other side of the bathroom door, pulling her out of her dream land.

"I'm here!" she shouted back at Paris.

"I need to use the bathroom too, you know!"

"Fine, I'll be done in a minute!" Rory said, feeling sad that she had to leave her comfortable thoughtless heaven.

The next day Rory was sitting at her favorite coffee place in the campus, drinking her coffee and reading a book.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Rory answered, annoyed, she hated when people interrupted her reading.

"There's a new guy!" explained Paris.

"What are you talking about?"

"A new guy!"

"Still don't get it, sorry, I'm in the middle of my first coffee this morning and you want me to understand something of your constant babble of nonsense!"

"God you're annoying Gilmore, there a new guy, everyone says he's gorgeous! Blond hair, blue eyes!"

"What happened to you! Eww… you're grossing me out!"

"Fine, I'll just have to share my amazing and thoughtful thoughts with someone else"

"Whatever Paris"

"I'm going now"

"I know"

"I'm going"

"GO!"

"Why are so cranky Gilmore?"

"you know, coffee is meant to relax me, and wake me up, came you totally wrecked the whole process and now I'm cranky old Rory…."

And Paris turned around and left, it always worked just saying stupid things and she gets bored and walks away.

Rory was walking across the grass on her way to her next class when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Gilmore, long time no see"

Surprised Rory turned around to see Tristan leaning on a tree behind her holding a large stack of books.

"God, it's you" she said lamely.

"I thought you'd be more excited to see me"

"Sorry Tristan, I was just a little surprised"

"So I see you've grown up a bit, still dating stable man?"

"None of your business" she said harshly "and his name is Dean"

"Ah, being protective, first sign of an open wound"

"What do you want Tristan? Why are you being such an asshole?"

"Dunno"

"Fine, Whatever, I need to go to class."

"so I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah"

"hey Rory"

"oh not you again" said Rory

She was sitting at the same table she was sitting that morning, drinking coffee, again.

"Sorry can't keep the hell away from you"

"I can imagine why"

"Because you're so good looking? Can't agree more"

"No, I just thought you like to bug me"

"Well, both"

"Leave. Me. Alone.!"

She stood up and started walking towards her dorm, she saw he was following her so she started walking faster until it turned to a light jog. When she got to the door Tristan was right behind her.

"Please listen Rory"

"What the hell do you want from me!"

"just listen, can we go inside?" she could tell he was embarrassed.

"Fine"

She walked inside and sat on the couch, he followed her and shut the door.

"Talk" she said.

"Sorry"

"What did you say?"

"Please don't make me say it again"

"Fine"

"Listen, being in Military School was tough and I got the whole assholiness drained out of me, but as soon as I saw you, I didn't know what to say, and the whole aspect of bugging you was easier than making a fool of myself"

"so your sorry?"

"Yes"

"fine"

"Really"

"I believe you, as long as you don't continue bugging me"

"Thanks"

There was a long silence

"Tristan, um, do you want to stay for dinner? I mean we can order pizza"

"Sure, no problem"

A/N: do you think I should do each chapter from a different character's point of view? Rory and Lorelei are going to be on regular basis but maybe I'll squeeze Luke in and sometimes Tristan or any other character who is important for the plot, good idea?


	2. sexy aragorn

A/N: well I only got one review which totally sucks, but I thought I'd give it another shot.

Lorelei was sitting at the diner at her usual seat only with out her missed daughter, Rory.

"I'm so depressed Luke" exclaimed Lorelei.

"That's a pity"

"Can give me a back rub? It will make me feel all better, and I can call you Pedro and you can totally wear a bathing suit"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Coffee"

"It's bad for you, you know"

"I'm a depressed woman who's really needs a back rub and you're blabbing about Coffee! GIVE IT TO ME"

"fine crazy woman"

"give it" Lorelei jumped in her seat like a little girl/

"give me your mug"

"thanks" Lorelei said, all cheerful again

"hey Luke, are you closing now" Lorelai asked, when she returned to the diner after a long day's work at the inn.

"yup" he said shortly

"can I…….um….. I really need to be with someone, do you want to come over to my place and we can watch some movies"

"Oh…. Sure" he said

Great

"meet me at my place, in about half an hour"

"yup"

ding dong ding dong

"COMING" Lorelei shouted towards the door.

Can't he be al least five minutes late? Why does he have to be on time!

"Hey Luke" she said after she opened the door.

"hi" Luke said simply

"you're so talkative today"

"yup"

"what the hell's wrong"

"tired"

"well I can imagine that, you wake up every morning in an ungodly hour and you expect to be wide awake"

"it's not that"

"what is it then"

"oh never mind, stupid things, let's just watch the movies"

"'K"

They sat and watched 'the lord of the rings', ate, and talked a little. After a while Lorelai fell asleep and placed he head on Luke's shoulder, 'he has a very comfortable shoulder' she noted to herself.

"hey Luke" she said sleepily.

"yeah"

"why are you so tired? PLEASE tell me"

"I don't think you want to know"

"PLEASE" she begged.

"Maybejessiscomingback"

"oh"

Pause

"what" she wined.

"Maybe Jess is coming back"

"oh NO"

"oh yes"

"that sucks, it's totally going to ruin Rory"

"I'm not going to let him get near her, and if he will, I'll kill him with my bare hands"

"that's cool! Can you do that to everyone who annoys me"

"depends"

"what"

"depends on what I'll get for going it"

"Dirty"

"I don't want to sleep with you"

"are you sure"

"no"

"WHAT"

"kidding"

"not funny"

"it was…… your face"

"Grrr, I'm supposed to be annoying"

"I'm getting back at you"

Lorelei looked back at the screen

"ooooh sexy Aragorn"

"Shut up"


	3. Back Home and longing

A/N: hey, thank you so much for the reviews! It looks like you guys like Rory better and stuff, so if you would want me to write more often about rory, I can.

JJ: don't worry, I'm not sure Rory and Tristan will be an all time couple but there will defiantly be some Tory fluff.

ozma914: hmm I don't know about the movie, I guess it just seemed the best one the both Luke and Lorelei can watch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well nothing to do with GG.

He couldn't fall asleep; he just lied in bad and thought. It was like heaven, thinking about her, how they got along so well, he was so happy they were is good terms now. How could he be such an asshole?

He only got three hours of sleep, but he didn't care. In classes he daydreamed, how could he have fallen for her so hard? He liked her when they were in Chilton, but not this bad, and he thought of her sometimes in military school. She was the only one who stood up to his egoistic attitude and didn't fall for his charms. Now that he met her again, al his feelings came back, but now it was worse, it wasn't a little crush, he was going to get her, he was going to do anything to prove that he deserves her.

"Hey" he said. Sitting next to her on their table, it had been a week since their dinner together and they have been talking constantly.

"hey" she said happily.

"what's with the good mood"

"spring break"

"so"

"no classes, going home"

"what? I'm not going to see you for two whole weeks"

"dunno"

"well, I'll probably be at my house and you're invited"

"thanks" she said happily.

"wow you're really happy"

"yes I am"

A week past and spring break started.

"hey mom"

"GILOMRE"

"I missed you so much"

"Me too"

They just stood there in each other's arm, taking in each others smell they missed so much.

"let's go to luke's" Rory suggested.

"no" Lorelei said, remmembering Jess and the fact that he might be back. "let's order pizza and have a movie night. Don't you want a girl's night"

"I want good coffee! Please"

"Fine. Let's go"

"hey Luke" Lorelei said as soon as they entered the diner.

"Hi" Luke said and gave Lorelei a look of horror.

"Go sit sweetie, I need to talk to Luke"

"Ok…" Rory said, walking away.

"What are we going to do" Lorelei whispered to Luke as soon as Rory left.

"I'll smuggle him through the back" Luke suggested.

"Or we can just let them deal with it" Lorelei said.

"I can kill him"

"no it's to early, we have to have a good reason or I'll have guilt pains"

"isn't hurting Rory a good enough reason"

"oh yes, but he didn't hurt her face to face, if he will, I will so kick his ass"

"fine. So he just comes in and ruins everything"

"yup"

"that sucks"

"shut up, I'm feeling bad already"

"fine"

Lorelei went to their table feeling terrible, how will Rory deal with it? Will she kill herself? Well she'd probably do a pro and con list first so I will be able to stop her.

"hey babe"

"hey mom, Is everything alright"

"yup" Lorelei said quickly.

"What do you want" Luke came over to their table.

"The usual" Lorelei said.

"Thanks" Rory added.

"What? You don't say hi to my baby girl! She hasn't been here for so long and that's how you treat her" Lorelei whined.

"Hi Rory"

'hi Luke"

"Goody" Lorelei said.

"I'm bored, Damn, I miss her" Tristan said out loud. He was having a hard time, he wanted to be with Rory, but he didn't want to bug her.

"Yes you do" said a voice from behind/

"WOW! What the hell are you doing here! How did you get in" Tristan said, surprised.

"Visiting you, obviously, the maid let me in"

"Cool" Tristan said simply.

"So, who's the chick you're missing"

"Rory"

"You dream girl? That Rory"

"Yup" Tristan said dreamily.

"You're all dreamy! I've never seen you get dreamy because of a girl! You totally fell for her"

"Yup"

"Are you two together"

"Nope"

"WHY"

"She doesn't seem to like me in that way"

"Oh, she's playing hard to get"

"She's not like that. I want her though, and I'm going to do everything to get her"

"I can imagine, haven't met a girl who hasn't fallen for the DuGrey charms"

"Yes you have!'

"Nope"

"Shut up"


	4. Antonio Banderas

A/N: thanks for the reviews!

I desperately need a beta reader! Please! If someone would like to do it, it would be soooooo helpful!

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Enjoy!

"Rory let's leave, so we can watch enough movies before we both fall asleep here" Lorelei said hopefully, she'd been trying to make up a reason for them to leave for the last half an hour and nothing seemed reasonable enough.

"No! I'm still hungry and besides wouldn't you rather spend some time here annoying Luke and just watching the starts hollow life?" Rory said dramatically.

"You've been away for to long! You want to sit and watch people! Wouldn't you rather watch Antonio Banderas or something!"

"I can watch Antonio Banderas at Yale too!"

"But not with you're awesomely cool mom!"

"I'm staying here!"

"Since when are you so stubborn!"

"College life is tough, only the strong live" Rory said mystically.

"Fine"

"I totally beat you! I have never seen you back out before!"

"you don't deserve your mommy's special care! Stay here and suffer the consequences!"

"mom are you ok?"

"Oh no" said a familiar voice from behind, a voice Rory had longed to hear all summer, a voice that belonged to a person she thought hated her, a person that forgot all about her.

A person she once loved.

Rory turned around to see the face she had been dreaming about every night since he left.

"hi Rory"

No answer.

"Rory?" Jess said again.

"Mom you're right we need to leave" rory said, ignoring Jess' presence.

"Right hon, start walking and I'll pay and I'll catch up with you"

"Thanks" Rory said and left the diner.

The first thing he saw as soon as he walked into the diner was, in fact, the first thing he looked for, Rory. As soon as he saw her all his old feelings came back to him, he felt his heart burst inside him.

"Oh no" was the first thing he said, and he immediately regretted it, it sounded like he didn't want to see her! A very bad start.

"hi Rory" he said lamely

"Rory?" he said again. Imagining how much he must have hurt her, leaving her like that.

And she just left, with out even saying anything, but what should he expect after what he'd done!

He ran after her.

"Rory, wait please!" He yelled.

No answer.

"Rory" he said stepping in front of her.

"What!" she said, she was going to cry, but she couldn't, she didn't care about him.

"please don't be mad"

"You left"

"I know"

"And I'm mad"

"I noticed"

"deal with it"

"I'm doing my best"

"no you're not" Rory said angrily, tears sliding down her cheeks. "you never did your best! You never did anything for that matter!"

"I couldn't!"

"if you cared about me you would have at least have done your best, at least tried! I left Dean for you!"

Rory was crying freely now, Jess just wanted to kiss her, make her forget about everything, he wanted to make it up to her.

"Please just leave me alone! I know you had problems, but you should have told me about them! So now just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fine, Sorry, I'm going" Jess said sadly. Turned, and walked away.

"Rory, can we please talk? I really want to help you" Lorelai said. She was standing next to Rory's room, the door was closed and Rory was inside, crying.

"Rory please!" Lorelai pleaded.

The door opened by a very red eyed Rory.

"I feel terrible I should have warned you" Lorelei said, walking towards the bed an sitting down.

"No, It's my problem, I'm fine"

"No you aren't" Lorelai said motioning for Rory to sit next to her on the bed.

"No, I'm not"

"Looks like we have another wallowing session coming up" Lorelei said.

"Right"

"this is so good" Lorelai said. They were sitting on the coach watching 'Imagining Argentina' and eating ice cream.

"I have to say, Antonio Banderas does make you forget about your problems"

"yeah, but then new problems come up like 'I just know that if he will see my picture he will totally fall in love with me' and then I get depressed because I can't think of a normal way of sending him my picture without looking like a total stalker"

"you are a stalker" Rory said laughing.

"Yes… but he doesn't need to know that"

"right"

Rory was lying in bed, after a long sad night of watching movies with Lorelei, fun but exhausting. She was thinking about what happened that night, after thinking about Antonio Banderas for the whole evening, her thoughts wandered back to Jess. How long was he staying?

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Rory?" she heard her mom say.

"come in" she replied.

"you still love him?"

"yeah"

"good night" Lorelai said, and left the room.

Now that Rory had said it out loud she realized she was ion a problem, if Jess wanted her back, she would forgive him easily because of her feelings, but he didn't deserve to be forgiven so early.

Then she heard a knock on the window, she was in her PJ's but at least she decided to sleep with her bra tonight.

"Yeah?" she said to the dark figure at the window.

"It's me" said the same familiar but threatening voice she had heard only four hours ago on the way back from the diner.

"Hi" Rory said angrily.

"Please, I need to talk to you"

"Fine"

"can I came in"

"fine"

Jess climbed through the window, trying not to make too much noise and wake up Lorelai, which was the last thing he needed.

"sit" Rory instructed him.

"OK….."

Pause

"I sorry" Jess said.

"got that before"

"I had to leave"

"I can imagine"

"no you can't! you have no idea how it is to live with a mom who doesn't give a damn about you! Your mom is your best friend! Everyone in this town loves you and you're their little girl"

"so you want someone to love you"

"is that what I said?"

"sounds like it"

"I don't need anyone's favors, you were the only one who accepted me and found my bright side, you're the best person in the world, and I screwed it up!"

"Yes you did"

"isn't there I way I can fix that?"

"Jess, you're always going to be the same you, you can't change, and I don't expect you to change for me"

"I will, I want to"

"Jess this isn't a soap opera, you can't become a different person! You were the one who left! You screwed this up! I can't just forget!"

"I know"

"I know you feel like no one loves you, but I did! I loved you and you knew it!"

"I didn't know"

"Yes you did"

"You never said so"

"because I didn't think you loved me and I didn't want to screw it up! I did everything I could so our relationship wouldn't turn out bad"

"I know"

"Fine"

"OK"

"Jess you can't just come in and barge into my life and expect everything to be back to normal, you made a huge mistake! Fix it"

"I will"

"Fine"

Pause

"Thank you" Jess said suddenly

"For what?"

"For not being as mad as I would have been"

Rory smiles.

Jess leaves.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Lorelai whined as they stood next to Rory's car.

"Mom, you can come see my any time you want I'm ten minutes away"

Rory said, hugging her mom.

"fine, go make mommy proud in your big snotty school!"

"bye mom"

"bye sweets"

When Rory arrived at her dorm she found a rose by the door and a note.

_'hey Rory, I'm assuming you're back, so come see me as soon as you can. Love, Tristan'_

Rory smiled, she was in the mood for Tristan he will make her feel better after all the Jess crap.

Knock knock

"Hey Babe" Tristan said when he opened the door.

"Hi" Rory said, blushing.

"Come in" he said.

Rory walked inside, she went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Anything to drink?"

"Coffee" Rory said, grinning

"Coming' right up"

"so how's everything going?" Tristan asked after he made their coffee.

"well, I had a great time back home, Jess cam back, and that was kind of hard but-"

"WAIT! Who's Jess?"

"oh, he's my ex, we dated and the he left for no apparent reason and I haven't heard from him since"

"oh"

"yeah"

"so you were saying"

"oh, so I had a tough time with that"

"did he want to get back together?"

"yup"

"what did you say?" Tristan said, looking kind of worried.

"No"

"oh" he said, relieved.

"he didn't take it well"

"that's not good"

"I can deal with it"

"I'm sure you can…."

Pause

"so? Want to for out for lunch?" Tristan said, breaking the silence

"sure"


	5. note

sorry about not writing.

I didn't get much review and I totaly understand that because I REALY don't like this story. I'll try rewriting it.

for now. if there is SOMEONE who even likes this story please write to me. getting desparate here.

thanks

oh and sorry if you misstook this for a chapter.

Kessem


End file.
